Known electric connectors of the above type comprise a secondary retaining device for ensuring correct insertion and further ensuring retention of the terminals inside the respective cavities.
The device normally comprises an element movable in relation to the casing, and which snaps on to the casing to cooperate with the terminals or the primary retaining means and so prevent accidental withdrawal of the terminals. Snap-on connection of the movable element to the casing is only possible when the terminals are correctly inserted and retained inside the cavities by the primary retaining means.
In one known embodiment, the movable element is integral with and hinged to the casing, and therefore presents a substantially rotary movement which, for functional and dimensional reasons, limits its application scope.
In other embodiments, the movable element is separate from and translated in relation to the casing.
This solution also presents drawbacks. In particular, it involves producing and handling two separate parts (the casing and movable element); and connection of the two parts involves a certain amount of precision and, when performed manually, the use of both hands. To simplify handling and assembly by the wirer, the movable element is frequently preassembled to the casing, thus adding a further preliminary stage which also involves a certain amount of difficulty.